


Lions, Tigers, and....Zombies?

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Gifts, Prompts, and drabbles oh my [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Crack, Zombie Apocalypse, Zoos during the apocolypse, because why not?, no idea what this is going to be, sex in a zoo, somehow Merle gets some lovin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere in season 3, before the Governor attacks the Prison and Andrew sabotages the prison killing T-Dog and Lori. Tensions are running high so Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl all head out on a run. They find a semi-small town with it's own little zoo. While investigating they run into once face they'd never thought they'd see. Then of course Zombies just have to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions, Tigers, and....Zombies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentlyAware21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SilentlyAware21).



> Another special request from the lovely SilentlyAware21. She wanted a Zoo fic where some of the boys head off to a Zoo and find some zombie animals. Well just for shits and giggles this is what is coming out. 
> 
> So yeah....no idea where this is going to go, this is just a pure crack fic with no baring on the show and purely for shits and giggles. Also Merle and T-Dog were in kinda a love/hate relationship before Rick handcuffed Merle to the roof, which is why T-Dog chained up the door.

Rick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to a song in his head, they were heading to some town on a run. They had to throw out a wider net, needing better blankets, baby supplies, medicine, everything really. Lori was getting on his nerves and he just needed to get away. He left Carl and Glenn in charge, knowing that they could handle anything that came their way. He dragged T-Dog and Daryl with him seeing that they were both needed an escape from everything too and Rick had found an easy sort of friendship with them. The trip shouldn't take to long, half a day to get there and back and a day to search around, that is if things went according to plan. He caught Daryl watching him out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at the other man. "What?" He asked. they had all decided that it would be easier to take one car. T-Dog was in the bed of the truck leaving the cabin for Daryl and Rick.

"Nothin" Daryl muttered.

"you were watching me."

"Just...recognized the song you were tapping out on the wheel. Ain't one I heard in a long time."

Rick felt the smile on his face before he even consciously realized he was smiling. "Lori hates that song."

Daryl smirked. "Yeah...I could see why. But I always liked Don't Fear the Reaper."

Rick chuckled as he settled into his seat. He'd had an easy falling in with Daryl. The man just seemed to understand him, unlike Lori. Daryl was easy to be around, he didn't have to have some kind of conversation and the man was a damned good shot with a bow. There was also a heat that started in his belly whenever the archer looked at him. He hadn't felt like that in a very long time, not since he first laid eyes on Lori. But now...there was her being pregnant and her having been with Shane so the baby might not even be his. He sighed as he began to hum the song under his breath, his lips turning back into a smile as he heard Daryl start to sing along.

They stopped the car outside of the town and looked around. There wasn't a whole lot around, a small clinic, couple of big houses, a supermarket, couple of gas stations, a bar and bowling alley, and a..."A zoo? Are you kidding me." T-Dog groaned. "That just screams bad idea. What the fuck happens to an animal when they get turned into a Walker?"

"Ain't been much left of an animal to tell." Daryl snorted as he walked around the car. "Let's just hope that none of the animals got out. Next thing you know we'll have mutated gators or some shit like that."

"Thanks for that image." T-Dog grunted at him.

Daryl smirked. "Could be worse, could be giant belching infected rats."

Rick arched an eyebrow at him. "What kind of shit are you into?"

Daryl scowled at him. "It was a video game. I thought it was interesting. Got to kill zombies as a priest with a crossbow."

Rick's lips twitched and it just made Daryl scowl harder. "Well it sure does explain why you prefer crossbows."

Daryl began to mutter under his breath as he lead them through the town, avoiding big open areas. After a couple of hours of scavenging they went back to the car and piled their shit inside. They had avoided the clusters of Walkers. They looked at their supplies and Rick sighed. "This isn't nearly enough to say this was successful...we need something else."

"We could always check the zoo." Daryl said with a shrug. "They'd have all kinds of shit there, baby clothes and touristy shit. Hell even stuffed animals. babies need shit like that." Daryl glared at the weird looks he got from the other two men. "What?" He snapped. "Just cause we're livin in a damned prison don't mean we gotta act like fuckin prisoners."

Rick chuckled at him and shook his head. "Alright, maybe the Walkers wont have an interest there because the animals are probably already dead." He said agreeing with his 2nd in command. "but let's leave it for last. Let's get some gas, check the gas station and see what we can bring back for the cars." The other two nodded and they spent another couple of hours checking the town out. Once back at the car with a better haul Rick sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Alright...guess we check the zoo now."

"Heres to hopin Daryl's fantasies don't come true." T-Dog muttered, making the archer glare at him.

"Fuck you man."

"Nah, I think that's Rick's job." T-Dog snickered as he dove around the car leaving the two men stunned.

Rick and Daryl caught eachother's eyes and blushed hotly as they turned away from each other to walk to the Zoo. Inside it was alot worse than what they thought. Of course there were bodies of people that had been eaten to much to come back, even some animal carcasses. Daryl let out a low whistle. "Shit...looks like this place went to hell."

"Buncha hungry Walkers...only thing separating them and the animals is some glass, couple that with people panicing and probably shooting wildly. Glass breaks, animals go nuts, Walkers go crazy." T-Dog shrugged.

Rick pulled out a couple of Walkies. "Alright well...we can split up to cover more ground."

"I'll go alone, I can run faster by myself." T-Dog said with a shrug, glaring at Daryl to say something.

Daryl simply raised his hands. "Ain't gonna touch the low hanging fruit man."

Rick rolled his eyes as he handed a walkie to T-Dog. "alright, it's all set up to go so there shouldn't be any problem. Try to keep as quiet as possible."

T-Dog nodded as he took the walkie and he walked off the other way. Rick turned to see Daryl watching him again and he felt a slow lazy coil of heat in his belly. He couldn't explain it but whenever Daryl looked at him it set him on fire, and when the other touched him...it sent more sparks across him than any touch Lori gave him. "What?"

Daryl shrugged and turned, raising his crossbow as he began to walk. He didn't want to admit he had been watching Rick's lips. The man had some seriously sinful lips, a perfect cupids bow and they were cherry red as if the man couldn't stop biting them. Daryl found himself drawn to Rick more and more and any time he was alone with the man he would watch his every movement, the man's ass was just mesmerizing. With the shit going on with Lori Daryl wasn't sure where Rick's head was at, but he caught the man staring more than once and Daryl found himself on more than one occasion bending over in front of Rick or stretching in just a certain way, and he'd watch Rick's eyes travel over any exposed skin and the man would lick his lips.

Rick felt Daryl watching him and he glanced over his shoulder. "Seriously Daryl what's going on?" He asked, "You keep staring at me."

Daryl blinked and cursed as he was caught. He ran through his head what he could say, he really couldn't say that he thought Rick had a hot ass and a really kissable mouth....and with the look that Rick was giving him right now..."I just...said that outloud huh?"

Rick nodded, a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah."

"Fuck." Daryl growled as he kicked a rock into a pen. "Shit Rick...I just-"

Rick held up his hand. "you hear that?" He asked.

Daryl went silent as he listened. Then he heard it, a low snarling growl coming from the pen where he just kicked a rock. He moved closer to the pen only to have something throw itself at the bars. He jumped back, grabbing Rick to drag him back. Inside was what looked like a zombiefied Lion. "What the actual fuck?" Daryl growled.

"It...it ate those Walkers." Rick said as he pointed to the partially devoured bodies in the pen. He lifted his walkie. "T-Dog...watch out for the animals...looks like if they eat Walkers-"

"Dude trust me I know! I'm hiding out in a bathroom...with an old friend."

"Hey there Officer Friendly." Merle's slow drawl made both Daryl and Rick look at each other. "Ol' T-Dog here says ya got my baby brother with ya."

"Merle ya dumb sombitch, what tha fuck ya doin here?" Daryl growled into the walkie.

"That's some hello." Merle grumbled. "I was scoutin, same as ya'll. Now then, we're gonna try to keep quiet. Gotta get _reaquanted_ iffin ya know what I mean. Ya keep my baby brother safe ya hear?" The Walkie went silent and the zombie lion snarled as it bashed itself against the bars. The bars groaned and started to bend as the thing swiped at them.

Daryl pulled Rick back and he looked at the man. "Should we make our way over there?"

Rick nodded, they were going to choose to ignore what had just happened and move on. He turned and gaped at what was coming their way. "What was that you were saying about mutated gators?"

Daryl turned around and growled. "We gotta go." He said as he caught sight of more zombied animals making their way to where the Lion was rattling the bars. The noise was drawing Walker and animals like and Daryl grabbed Rick's arm. "We gotta find a place to hide, we can't make it back the way we came."

Rick nodded and they turned and ran, finding the administrative building. Inside the building they found a couple of walkers and quickly killed them. They baracaded themselves into the very back office and Rick looked around. There was a single window high up on the wall above a desk and Daryl hopped up to look out of it. "Looks like there's a wall behind the office." He said quietly. "Probably leads out into the town again."

Rick nodded as he pushed a metal filing cabinet in front of the door. "Well we've effectivly trapped ourselves then."

Daryl looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "This ain't the first time we've waited out some Walkers. We told everyone it's gonna be a couple of days at most." He sat on the desk and laid his crossbow at his side. "We brought some stuff with us in case we did get caught like this. T-Dog's got his shit and 'M sure that Merle's got some stuff too." He paused. "Shit...I can't believe....Merle's here."

"With T-Dog...let's just hope that Merle won't kill him."

Daryl snorted. "I forgot ya didn't know us 'fore Glenn picked ya outta that tank. Merle and T-Dog...they got this love/hate thing where they love to hate each other an vise virsa."

Rick blinked as that information sank in and he shuddered. "That was not...an image I want in my head."

"Ya don't wanna hear it either." Daryl smirked, taking a sick pride at Rick's shudder.

They sat in silence, Rick looking over their supplies while Daryl polished his crossbow and checked the bolts. Rick looked down at his watch and saw that only 45 minutes ticked by. He looked at Daryl, his mind still going over what the archer had accidentally said out loud. "We gonna talk bout what you said out there?" He watched as Daryl went ram-rod straight.

"No."

"Daryl-"

"It was fuckin stupid Rick. I ain't gonna get inta it with ya. I get my place, ya got Lori and Carl, yer tha fuckin family man-" He was silenced when Rick got up and laid a hand over his lips silencing the man.

Rick looked down into shocked ice blue eyes. "Will you shut up and listen to me?" Rick watched as Daryl nodded and he pulled his hand away. "Lori and me...we're over...we've been over for a long time. Carl...Carl doesn't get why I do what I do. You're the only one in this whole fucking group that didnt look at me like I'm the fucking devil because of what I've had to do. You get me Daryl and to be honest I've been lookin at ya a long time."

Daryl blinked at him, his hands shooting out to grab the other man. "I swear to god if yer doin this jus to get in my pants I'm gonna kill ya." He growled.

Rick smirked. "I'll hand you the knife." He said as he crashed his lips against Daryls. They held onto each other desperately as their tongues battled for dominance. Rick pulled away with a small smile as he rested his forehead against Daryl's. "Think you can keep quiet?"

Daryl growled. "I'm better at keeping quiet than you." He said as he nipped at Rick's neck, his fingers working furiously on the other man's belt.

Rick groaned softly as he worked on Daryl's belt as well. He hadn't done something like this since the academy when he had experimented with a couple other guys in the locker room. But with Daryl it was...good. He groaned again as he felt Daryl's work rough hands on his skin, pushing his pants down. He bit back a loud moan as he felt Daryl wrap his hand around his aching cock. "Fuck."

Daryl chuckled. "Well...I don't think we got tha shit to do that...this'll have ta do till next time."

Rick pulled back for a moment. "Next time?" He asked softly, scared to hope.

Daryl looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, the blue of his iris's showing as clear as day. "yeah, ain't gonna let ya go now Rick. Ain't got a whole lot ta hold onto in this shit world an if this means havin you like I been dreamin...I ain't gonna let this go. You said you an Lori are done...well I'm staking my claim." He smirked as he dropped his head down and sucked a mark onto Rick's skin in a place where everyone could see it as his hand started to jack the ex-cop.

Rick's breath caught in his throat as he bucked his hips up into the other's hand. He freed Daryl's weeping cock and he shifted his hips closer, batting Daryl's hands away so he could jack them together. He used their precum as slick to help the friction and his free hand slid into Daryl's hair and yanked the man's head back so he could attack his throat, marking him like Daryl had. He heard Daryl's soft whimper and felt the hitch in the others hips. "Shit...ain't gonna last."

"Fuckin tellin me." Daryl groaned softly as his breath hitched again when Rick squeezed them just right. "Fuck...Rick please." He begged softly.

Rick slammed their lips together and tried to muffle their moans as he jacked them a few more times before the both spilled over each other, their moans being swallowed by the other. Rick pulled back, panting as he looked at the archer, his neck was littered with darkening purple marks and his lips were red and swollen and it made Rick's cock give a feeble twitch. "God...that was-"

Daryl gave a weak chuckle. "It'll be better when we get home."

Rick groaned as he laid his forehead on Daryls. "Yeah." They heard a muffled sound and Rick scrambled back, nearly tripping on his pants much to Daryl's amusement as he scrambled for the walkie. "What's up?" He asked quietly.

"Merle and I have a moment to get away." T-Dog said, his voice sounding a little breathless. "We're going to grab the car and bring it around to wherever you guys are."

"We're in the administrative building....we'll climb out the window to the wall and wait for you guys to drive around."

"Got it." he stood up and pulled up his pants, turning to see Daryl fixing himself up. now that they were calmed down he wondered if Daryl really meant what he had said. "Daryl?"

The archer looked back at him and sighed as he rolled his eyes. He quickly walked over and kissed Rick hard. "I ain't gonna tell ya again, yer mine now Officer Grimes. I say what i mean, ya know that."

Rick smiled gently and nodded as he gathered up their things and shoved them into the bag. He watched as Daryl went out the window first and climbed out after him. They stood on the wall and saw as T-Dog drove up with the car they jumped down and drove to where Merle had his car hidden a little ways out of town. When they stopped and decided it was safe to pause for a moment, Rick noticed that both T-Dog and Merle were sporting some bruises that were alot like the ones that himself and Daryl had. He shot Daryl a knowing look and watched as the younger Dixon hugged his brother.

"Come back with us Merle." He said softly.

"Shit lil brother, ya know I would but I gotta take care of some shit. I'll see ya again, real soon." He turned to Rick. "Officer Friendly, Imma be willin ta forget ya locked me up on that roof iffin ya take care of Darylena here. Kid's bout as bright as a sack of hammers, needs someone ta watch out for him." The threat was clear in the older Dixon's eyes and Rick nodded. Merle turned to T-Dog and offered his one good hand to which T-Dog took it and they had a short embrace but Rick was sure that he saw T-Dog brush a kiss along Merle's neck. Soon everyone was in their own cars and going their seperate ways. Rick kept the window between the cabin and the truck bed open so that they could all talk.

"So...you guys?" T-Dog asked them.

"Ain't gonna say nothin bout you an Merle if ya don't say nothin bout us. We're gonna tell everyone when we're ready."

T-Dog snorted. "Shit...everyone been waiting for ya ta fuck. I'm just glad I won the bet."

"Bet?" Rick asked.

"Yeah...had a bet goin bout when ya'll were gonna cave and just fuck. I said after we got the prison secure."

"Hate ta burst yer bubble. we ain't fucked." Daryl smirked as he shut the glass as T-Dog began to swear up a storm. Daryl looked over at Rick. "You gonna be ok with everyone knowin?"

Rick nodded as he reached over and took Daryl's hand. "Yeah...gotta find some light in these dark times."

Daryl snorted. "Sap." He said as he inched closer and began to hum under his breath. "Season's don't fear the Reaper..."

Rick smiled as he joined in the song, thankful that this time a trip to the zoo didn't end in him being annoyed and hot.

**Author's Note:**

> The game Daryl is talking about is called 'Hunter: The Reckoning'
> 
> The song is Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult.


End file.
